


Incontrovertible Truths

by tray_la_la



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/pseuds/tray_la_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain truths that refuse to be denied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incontrovertible Truths

Ginny could've brushed off that first time if there weren't certain incontrovertible truths in her past that simply refused to be ignored. Like the fact that before she and Harry started dating again, back when she had first joined the Harpies, there had been more than one occasion on which a bit of playfulness in the showers after a match turned into slippery kisses with one of her teammates.

All that was a lifetime ago, now, and if she happened to think of it every once in a while as her husband rocked into her, well, that was only normal. Nothing more than a fantasy. And if the memory of the harsh spray against her skin, as her fingers sought out a different kind of wetness, was what finally sent her over the edge as she came silently next to her sleeping husband, that was fine, too. She had heard that many wives needed to take care of themselves.

That first time at Hogwarts seemed to encompass an entire lifetime, as well. The lifetime that maybe she was supposed to have had.

Ginny had been called to the school for a meeting about Lily's performance in Potions class. She hadn't been surprised when she'd received the summons; Lily was her father's daughter, through and through.

She remembered standing in the empty Potions classroom, marvelling that she had once found the place intimidating. That was until Parkinson emerged from her office and the cold look on her face sent chills crawling up Ginny's spine, and she was forced to admit that it had never been the classroom at all. The ability to terrify was apparently a prerequisite for the position.

Ginny had sat stock still in the uncomfortable chair in Parkinson's office as Pansy matter-of-factly listed every one of Lily's indiscretions that term, not pausing for nearly twenty minutes. She was shocked into speechlessness when Pansy finally concluded that she could hardly expect more from a girl with so miserable a mother.

"Look at you," Pansy had said, an edge to her voice intended to cut deep, "trapped in a life you don't want and too terrified to change it." Ginny remembered how disgusted with her Pansy had looked right then. "You can't even find it in yourself to hide your misery. And here I thought we Slytherins were the ones prone to selfishness."

_Selfish_. The word seemed to wrap around Ginny's stomach and squeeze, and she felt like she might be sick right there in Pansy's office. She'd always believed that she was doing what was best for her family by staying with Harry. She thought she was proving, if only to herself, that she too could be the self-sacrificing Gryffindor, do the right thing. The suggestion that she was the one causing Lily to act out... Ginny's stomach lurched and she looked up to see Pansy smiling cruelly at her before pushing her chair away from her desk.

The squeezing feeling in Ginny's stomach traveled to her throat and turned suffocating as Pansy slowly gathered her robes up around her waist, her eyes never leaving Ginny.

Ginny gasped as her eyes fixed on the small patch of dark curls, the wetness staining the leather of the chair between Pansy's thighs, and though she hadn't thought it possible, she suddenly felt even sicker.

She was dizzy with humiliation and fear and desire, wondering how Pansy could possibly know her secret, until the image of herself, hot and sweaty, Quidditch gear still half-on, pressed up against her locker as Astoria Greengrass took her in her mouth flitted across her mind.

Before she could stop herself – before she could reason that if she was finally going to give in, it shouldn't be here; not here and not with this woman – Ginny was around the desk and on her knees.

She was breathing hard and she closed her eyes rather than look at Pansy. Her head was bent slightly and she realized how she must look, kneeling before this woman as if in prayer, though whether she was asking for thanks or forgiveness she wasn't sure.

She leaned closer. Pansy's scent rushed straight to her head and she swayed on the spot before a firm hand tightened in her hair, pulling her forward.

And then Ginny was lost in the taste of her, in the way Pansy moved against her tongue. She didn't notice the tears that slipped down her cheeks, gathering in the hollows of her neck and staining the collar of her blouse, or the soft moans Pansy made above her.

Sharp nails dug into Ginny's scalp quicker than she would have liked, but when Pansy finally reached between Ginny's legs, her orgasm crashed over her like a punishment, a penance. She buried her face in Pansy's neck as she cried out and came and came and came.

Ginny could've brushed off that first time if she had been able to make it through a single day afterwards without the thought of cold stone bruising her knees and her mouth slick with Pansy's arousal.

Nothing would've changed if she had been able to stay away from Hogwarts, if she'd just asked Harry to deal with Parkinson and Lily's poor marks in Potions.

But everything had changed, and she couldn't stay away.

Time after time she found herself kneeling between Pansy's thighs, her mouth moving over Pansy like a confession, every orgasm found around Pansy's fingers another incontrovertible truth.


End file.
